Confusion
by BurningSky
Summary: A lack fo Wizarding Sex Education has left Harry clueless and confused when Draco says he wants a family, rejecting all the ways a muggle couple in their situation would have children... Can Hermione sort out Ron's mistake? One-shot


**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I spent a week away from internet access, but had my laptop with me :) So I wrote a chapter for one of my longer stories and decided to wait to post and get some reviews on that before writing another chapter... So I wrote quite a few one shots to take up my time.**

**I enjoyed writing this one, MPreg and OOC are fun to work with, and are often better off as oneshots**

**I am looking foreward to what people think of this chapter... So read on!**

**

* * *

**

"I want a family," Draco whispered to Harry as he lay curled up against his husband, his head resting on Harry's torso, as they both bathed in the morning light that filtered through the crack in the curtains.

"I do as well Draco... I've been thinking about it for a while,"

"Really? Draco asked surprised, thinking he would have to persuade Harry into, which normally isn't much of a problem.

"I'm not how you want to do it,"

"Well I think that's pretty obvious," Draco whispered as he began to kiss his way up to Harry's neck.

"So you know whether you want to adopt or get a surrogate then?" Harry asked causing Draco to stop around the collar bone before moving to look eye to eye with his husband, whose eyes had closed when the kissing had begun but had opened again when the kissing stopped.

"You don't want..." Draco began, pausing halfway through as his confusion got the better of him, "a baby of our own?"

"Of course I do, but we both know it's out of the question."

"Why?" His confusion disappearing behind a veil of anger and hurt, his tone of voice was tainted with the change in emotion.

"Well... I thought that would be pretty obvious." Harry said as a small frown pulled on his face, a laugh escaping his lips, "I can't carry your baby, and you can't carry mine." Harry blinked and missed Draco's sudden movement as he launched himself across the bedroom picking up clothes and putting them on quickly. "Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked unaware of the tears that had begun to fall from his husband's eyes.

"Leaving," came the quick reply as he turned to face Harry, who immediately got up out of bed to comfort his crying husband, but got no further than the end of the bed when Draco disappeared by spinning on the spot, a crack whipping through the air as he disapparated away.

* * * * * * * *

"Uncle Draco!" Draco smiled as two small read headed kids ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Rosie, Hugo! I've come to see mummy, do you know where she is?" The smaller of the two shook his head from side to side as his older sister nodded.

"Mummy told us to watch muggle cartoons on the television while she cleared up in the kitchen." Draco nodded as he ruffled the hair of the two kids before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione," Draco greeted the muggle born who had her back to him as he sat down on a stool leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hi Draco, it's a bit early for a call isn't it?" she asked, their friendship had developed seventh year after the war, both had gained the headship, a truce had soon developed into mere acquaintances, quickly becoming good friends.

"Yeah... but I needed someone to talk to." A sob that he had been containing escaped at the end of the sentence, causing the witch to turn around and look at the wizard behind her.

"Oh Draco, what's the matter?" Hermione asked after she noticed his tearful appearance, she pulled out her wand and charmed a box of muggle tissues over to the him on the island, she followed with two cups of tea and sat down opposite him.

"I told Harry what you told me to tell him,"

"He doesn't want a family? I thought he did, that's what he's been telling Ron."

"No he does want a family, just not with me." Draco replied before the dam burst again and tears began to fall down his cheeks again.

"Ok," Hermione said pausing, "I'm confused."

"First time for everything," Draco said chuckling as tears continued to flow before sighing and carrying on, "He'd rather adopt or have a surrogate mother then carry my baby or me carrying his."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked "Tell me exactly what he said," she said after only getting a nod from him in reply."

"He laughed and then said 'I can't carry your baby and you can't carry mine,' it's like he doesn't want me to be the other father, like I'm not good enough or something... I mean why else would he object so much to having a child of our own."

"I don't know... Let me go get Ron maybe he can get Harry's side of the story, and I can piece together what happened."

* * * * * * * *

"Ron I need you-" Hermione started as she walked into the room she called the study but the rest of her family called a library - She didn't know why, there weren't that many books seeing as she was only bordering on having just over seven hundred books sorted by topic, and then by date released and then alphabetical order by author - but stopped as she saw Harry was also in there with her husband.

"I don't get it Ron, there I am giving him suggestions as to how we can have a family together and he goes off on one because he seems to have got it into his head that we can have one together... like one of us could get pregnant or something."

"You didn't tell him?" Hermione asked, her voice steadily rising, "I asked you weeks ago to tell him Ron!"

"Tell me what?" Harry asked as he looked between Ron and Hermione, a look of confusion on his face.

"Do you know how much of a state Draco is downstairs because you haven't told him?"

"Draco's here?" Harry asked as his two best friends continued to ignore him.

"I honestly tried to tell him... Do you know how embarrassing having the birds and the bees talk with your best friend is 'Mione? I'd like to see you try," Ron replied rather grumpily, he had after all been woken up at eight a.m. and it was a rare occurrence to see him up before ten on the weekend.

"Fine... Harry, when two wizards shag they can get pregnant," a frustrated Hermione said in mock imitation of Ron

"Oh so eloquently put Hermione," Ron replied sarcastically, cowering slightly under the glare he received from his wife afterwards.

"I don't understand... We're both male, and even if it was possible why hasn't it happened before now?"

"I'll let Ron explain that to you, I need to go tell Draco how much of an idiot my husband is." Hermione said as she walked out of the study and back to the kitchen.

* * * * * * * *

"Ok... I already knew Ron was an idiot," Draco started as he looked up at Hermione. "But could you explain the last bit? You went too fast."

"Harry and I were brought up differently to you and Ron; male muggles aren't able to get pregnant... It's the magic in wizards that allow it... I only found out in my sixth year at Hogwarts when I overheard Parvati and Lavender talking about how beautiful yours and Cormac Mclaggen's baby would be... No one has ever explained to Harry, so he doesn't know it's possible for you and him to have a baby."

"So why did he suggest adoption or surrogacy?"

"It's the only way for gay couples to have children in the muggle world."

"That must suck... So he doesn't think I'm not good enough to have a kid with then?" Draco asked.

"I-" Hermione began but was interrupted by Harry who stormed into the kitchen and grabbed his husband and started pulling him towards the door.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Draco asked as he put up some resistance.

"Taking you home," Harry replied as he turned to face Draco with a glint in his eyes "We can't just do it right here you know, baby making is not to be done in public."

Nothing was said as the glint appeared in Draco's eyes, running to the apparition point dragging a laughing Harry behind him, except a lyric from a muggle song Draco had once heard when around Ron and Hermione's and which he considered a challenge 'All Night Long'"

**

* * *

**

**Let me know what you thought by reviewing! Buttons are fun to push (except ones that say danger) so click on the review button!**


End file.
